The Journal of Marilyn Kaniten (AKA "You Didn't Post") (Reupload)
This is a journal of investegator Marilyn Kaniten. June 6, 2013 An unidentified boy was killed in his sleep by what they called "Swapfell Papyrus", but everyone thought he commited suicide. I got an e-mail from his brother. Here's what it said: "My brother and I was searching through Geoshea's Creepypasta Wiki yesterday, when we found a comment. This is what it said: "'''WARNING! '''Carry on reading, or your soul will be taken, even if you read the word "warning"! There once was a man named Duke Hunapon. He was lazy, and very uncaring. He always wore a jacket, no matter how warm it was outside. He had an older brother named Michael who always bossed him around. One day, Michael was killed, and it affected Duke greatly. He went insane and started murdering people. Soon, he got into a fight with someone and got killed. Now, he roams around as a tall skeleton with a red shirt, and the exact same hoodie that Duke wore. This skeleton was known as "Swapfell Papyrus", and he will kill you if you don't post this on 15 comment sections of any website before your bedtime. If you fail, and you wake up when he's in your room, your death will be slow and very painful. A girl named Lily Lilupanin read this, and didn't listen. She was raped and killed in her sleep. If you copy and paste this on 15 comment sections of any website before your bedtime, Swapfell Papyrus will make sure you feel safe." Raped and killed in her sleep? ''I thought. ''How... brutal...? ''I told my brother that we should follow the comment's directions. He suddenly got angry and yelled, "LOOK, I AIN'T GOING TO LISTEN TO YOU! I AM YOUR OLDER BROTHER, AND YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"- he calmed down a bit -"Also, this comment? It's ''clearly ''false. This 'Swapfell Papyrus' guy can't kill me in my sleep. I'll wake up and '''take him down!'" I was surprised at this. I went to my room, got on my computer, and started copying and pasting. After that, I heard my brother scream. I ran to the living room (where the computer was) and saw... oh God, I don't even wanna describe what was happening to him. I ran back to my room before what could've been "Swapfell Papyrus" could even look at me. I thought it was too late for me. This morning, my brother's alarm clock sounded, but it kept going. I went into his room, and saw him with blood drooling out of his mouth. I uncovered him to try to get him up, but I saw the most horrifying thing. His stomach has been cut open, with his entrails missing. I screamed for a bit, and when I stopped, I heard a voice whisper, "He didn't spread my message." I looked around, but didn't see anything. Please help. - JM" I will be at his house soon, and I'll continue writing later. June 9, 2013 Apparently, I live in Florida, while he lives in Washington. It took me 3 days to get there because I took a plane. YAWN. I feel exhausted. Every passenger that had a laptop was killed for some strange reason... could it have been the same message that was on the e-mail? Oh well. Apparently, I looked in the victim's room, and his body was nowhere to be found. His brother showed me the message. I was very exhausted, so some cops took my place. June 12, 2013 I'm home, I feel paranoid, and I'm more exhausted than when I was on the plane. Did the message that the victim's brother mentioned actually affect me? I can answer that when I wake up. Well, good night. Summary After writing her last journal entry on June 12, 2013, investigator Marilyn Kaniten commited suicide. Investigators found writing on the walls in blood saying, "YOU DIDN'T POST" If you see my message, spread the word, or I will kill you... Marilyn didn't post.